A chip multi-processor (CMP) or application-specific systems-on-a-chip (ASOC) may have several components that need to communicate with each other. These components may be such items as a processor, a cache, a data register, or other chip components. The chip components may communicate using a bus system or a dedicated wiring system. Either of these systems may require a great deal of wiring that may use up valuable space on the chip, as well as creating interference between the signals.
The components may communicate in more space efficient manner by using a packet-switching system. A packet-switching system may act by passing packets of data from components to component, reducing the amount of wiring between any two components.